


Stay With Me

by hchollym



Series: The Elvenking and the Lockbearer [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gimli's heart is breaking, he finds comfort from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> Just to be clear, I do _not_ ship Legolas/Tauriel. In fact, I hate them together. However, this plot bunny popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone, so here we are. For all of you fellow hardcore Gimleaf shippers, you can just pretend that Legolas eventually stopped being in denial and married Gimli ;)
> 
> I apologize if Thranduil is out-of-character, but I tried. Also, I included “The Hobbit” in the fandoms, because Tauriel was only ever seen in the Hobbit movies. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by the song “Stay With Me” by Sam Smith. 
> 
> Written for poplitealqueen (Isimun), who requested a serious Gimli/Thranduil story. It was definitely a challenge, but I hope you like it!

When Legolas returned to Mirkwood with a dwarf, one of the line of Durin no less, Thranduil was less than thrilled. His prejudice towards their race had not diminished during his son’s absence, yet Legolas was home, alive and well despite his experiences during the war, and Thranduil could wish for no more than that. He grudgingly accepted Legolas’ _unfortunate_ friendship, though it did help that Gimli was one of the Nine Walkers, which even Thranduil couldn’t dismiss lightly. 

He didn’t understand why his son and the dwarf continued to fight in battles that weren’t of their concern instead of coming home, yet they both seemed to have some strange desire to help others, even if those others had wronged them in the past. Men had never done much for dwarves or elves, so his son and the dwarf’s actions seemed odd to Thranduil, but he supposed that it was something they bonded over. 

As it turned out, Gimli was full of surprises. Thranduil would have never guessed in a thousand years that Gimli would have such deep affections for the Lady Galadriel. He spoke so poetically about her that even the Elvenking was moved by his words. Thranduil also hadn’t expected for Gimli to look at his son in such a way; as if Legolas himself had hung the moon and the sun. Love and devotion was shining in his eyes every time he looked at Legolas, and it was disconcerting to Thranduil. 

He was concerned that Legolas returned his love, but his fears proved to be unfounded. Legolas’ feelings towards Tauriel seemed unchanged, and the dwarf was observant enough to realize it. Thranduil would venture a guess that Legolas had never spoken of Tauriel during their travels, because Gimli seemed surprised by Legolas’ behavior toward her. 

As the days went by, Thranduil saw the light in Gimli’s eyes dim more and more every time he watched the two together, and he wondered if it would eventually be extinguished completely. Legolas looked at Tauriel the way that Gimli looked at Legolas, and Gimli’s heart was slowly breaking. As a father, Thranduil was relieved that his son would never fade from loving a mortal, but as someone who had suffered from a broken heart, the Elvenking actually found himself feeling sympathy for the dwarf.

Their situations were vastly different and yet similar at the same time. Thranduil lost his wife to death while Gimli lost Legolas to another. Despite the deep emotional pain that Gimli was obviously feeling, it appeared that he was not going to end his friendship with Legolas, because the dwarf would rather be friends with Legolas than nothing. 

It was certainly loyal and admirable, but it meant that Gimli had to live every day watching the love of his life love another. Yet Gimli took is in stride, never acting out in anger or jealousy as Thranduil had seen Legolas do in the past, and Thranduil had to admit, grudgingly, that he was impressed by his maturity.

The only way Gimli reacted was looking at them with sad, resigned eyes, as if he were disappointed but not entirely surprised. The thought actually made Thranduil’s heart ache, as much as he tried to deny it. For Gimli was loyal and brave and poetic, but most of all, he loved Legolas unconditionally. It was clear for all to see, and it’s what truly made Thranduil accept the dwarf’s friendship with his son. How could he hate someone that cared so deeply for Legolas that he would sacrifice his own happiness for him? 

Thranduil watched as Gimli seemed to fade, though in a different way from elves. The dwarf became distant, drawing into himself, and while he still laughed and grinned, it never quite met his eyes. Legolas noticed the change in his friend, and he would frown and try to figure out what was wrong, but Gimli would always say that it was nothing. For all of Legolas’ years, he was blind to what was right before him. How could he not see that the dwarf’s heart belonged to him?

As Thranduil walked the halls one day, he found Gimli sitting on one of the benches, staring out into the air as if he were lost in thought. Thranduil sat beside him, and Gimli was shaken from his musings, nodding courteously to the Elvenking. 

“King Thranduil,” he greeted politely. When they first met, Thranduil had been thrown off guard by the dwarf’s polite manner, yet now he was coming to expect it. He nodded back lightly before turning his head forward to look into the air as Gimli had done a moment before.

“There can be no deep disappointment where there is not deep love,” Thranduil stated in a monotone voice. The meaning of his statement was not lost on the dwarf, and Gimli tensed in response.

“Aye, that is true,” he agreed cautiously, eyeing Thranduil with suspicion. Thranduil said no more, allowing the silence to extend until Gimli continued speaking to fill the awkward gap. The dwarf suddenly felt the need to explain himself, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“I am no fool. I know that my love will never be returned. My heart belongs to one who does not want it, yet I cannot change the way I feel,” he confessed quietly with a great sadness. Thranduil nodded in understanding. 

“Yet you do not push yourself onto my son to try and steal his affections from Tauriel,” Thranduil continued. It was a statement, yet there was an unmistakable question behind it. He had often wondered why Gimli didn’t fight harder; why he had simply resigned himself to a lonely life. Gimli looked offended at the very notion. 

“I would never do such a thing. Legolas’ heart has already chosen its one, and I will not come between his happiness for my own selfish feelings,” he responded vehemently. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, which would seem rather casual to the dwarf, but anyone who knew him would understand that he was shocked. Weren’t dwarves a greedy race that took whatever they believed belongs to them?

“Even if it breaks your heart?” He questioned, scrutinizing Gimli as he tried to read him. The dwarf nodded gravely in response. 

“Aye. I wish for Legolas to be happy, and if Tauriel can make him so, then I could ask for nothing more,” he admitted sincerely. Thranduil felt a pang in his chest. The dwarf loved his son with all he was, and that kind of love was rare to find. Thranduil had no doubt that if Gimli ever had Legolas’ heart, he would hold it more sacred than even the most valuable jewel, and protect it with everything he had. It was incredible. Thranduil hadn’t even realized that dwarves were capable of such a selfless love. 

“I was a fool to believe an elf could ever love a dwarf,” Gimli continued softly, so quietly that Thranduil assumed Gimli was speaking to himself, yet the Elvenking’s hearing was too good to miss the confession. He felt a lump forming in his throat, though he didn’t know why. It was a silly notion, an elf loving a dwarf, yet it didn’t feel right to hear Gimli speak in such a way. 

The sound of Legolas and Tauriel’s laughter resonated through the air, and Gimli swallowed, seeming to curl into himself in despair. The dwarf had come to Mirkwood with his friend, yet Thranduil could tell that he felt more alone than ever; something the Elvenking could understand very well. He was overcome with the strange urge to comfort the dwarf, though it seemed like a preposterous idea. He supposed it was because Gimli had been such a good friend to Legolas. 

If what Thranduil had heard was true, then the dwarf had saved his son’s life on many occasions. He owed Gimli a debt that was not easily dismissed. He put his hand on Gimli’s shoulder awkwardly, trying to convey his support and comfort, though it was more uncomfortable than anything. Thranduil was not the affectionate type, and such a gesture felt strange and alien to him. 

Gimli looked up in surprise, though understanding soon dawned in his eyes, for which Thranduil was grateful. He did not wish to explain his intentions or reasoning, because they didn’t quite make sense even to himself. Gimli gave him a small, grateful smile, though the confusion still swam in his eyes. He was obviously curious as to why the Elvenking was offering him comfort, though he didn’t question it out loud. 

Legolas and Tauriel’s laughter reverberated through the air again, and Thranduil saw the pain flash across Gimli’s eyes. The twinge in Thranduil’s chest was back again, and he was beginning to worry about this new condition that he seemed to have developed. He shouldn’t care so much about what a dwarf was feeling, yet Gimli was _different_ in a way that Thranduil couldn’t quite place. 

He knew that Gimli would give anything to keep Legolas safe and happy, without ever asking for anything in return, and how could he not care about the feelings of someone who loved his son so deeply? The pain was still evident in Gimli’s eyes, though he was smiling fakely, and Thranduil was torn between his normal indifference and trying to help. 

He knew that Legolas would do anything to help Gimli, yet his son was unable to because he was unknowingly the cause of Gimli’s heartache. Gimli’s pain was hurting Legolas, and Thranduil resolved to try and comfort the dwarf for his son’s sake. He had made many mistakes as a parent, but perhaps his was one thing that he could do right. Yet coming to that decision did nothing to help Thranduil see the best course of action; comfort was not a skill that he excelled in. 

He watched Gimli closely for a moment, seeing the loneliness and need in his eyes, and realization dawned on him. He pressed his lips to Gimli’s softly, and the dwarf’s eyes widened in surprise. It was a strange method, to be sure, yet Thranduil was sure that it would work. Gimli needed a distraction; he needed to not feel so alone and hurt, even if only for a moment, and Thranduil could give him that. 

When the dwarf did not respond for a moment, Thranduil began to doubt his plan, feeling annoyed and slightly embarrassed. He began to pull away, but Gimli grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close again, returning the kiss with fervor. Thranduil was surprised by Gimli’s enthusiasm, though he supposed that he shouldn’t be. His late wife had always been so calm and reserved, even in the bedroom, but Gimli was a dwarf, and his kiss embodied his personality: passionate, fiery, and intense. 

It was like fire meeting with Thranduil’s ice, and the result was that Gimli’s warmth seemed to radiate into the Elvenking, going deep into his very bones. Thranduil’s body responded in a way that it hadn’t in many, many years, and he felt a rush of self-disgust that a dwarf was causing these reactions in him. Yet those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Gimli nibbled on his lip. He gasped, which was a new sensation for him, and while he knew that he should be angry at Gimli’s gall, he felt nothing but arousal. 

He stood and led the dwarf to his room, and Gimli followed behind in a mixture of confusion, need, and guilt, though guilt for what, Thranduil was not sure. He was certain that Gimli understood his intentions, yet it was almost as if the dwarf felt guilty for being with another when his heart lay with Legolas. It seemed rather ridiculous, since Gimli and Legolas had made no vows, and indeed, Legolas showed no signs of wanting to, yet dwarves seemed to have strange ideas when it came to matters of the heart. 

When their lips connected again behind closed doors, Gimli’s kiss was desperate and almost angry, as if he was pouring all of his hurt and frustration into it. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, and Thranduil idly wondered if all dwarves were like that. Somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Gimli was one of a kind. The Elvenking’s body was responding more eagerly than he had expected, and it was rather terrifying how little control he had over his own body. It was a new, and slightly uncomfortable, experience. 

Thranduil was no fool. He knew why Gimli took him from behind. The dwarf was trying to fool himself into thinking that he was with Legolas instead, and it seemed to work. From behind, the Elvenking and his son looked very similar, and Gimli gave into the fantasy, knowing that it was the closest he would ever get. Thranduil had never experienced something so raw and passionate before, and it was almost too intense, leaving him feeling light-headed. 

He was fine with Gimli imagining Legolas in his place; after all, he was only doing this to comfort the dwarf. So he didn’t understand why it left a strange ache in his chest. His body felt like it was on fire, consumed by all that was Gimli, yet he shivered when the dwarf kissed his spine. Gimli whispered words in his sacred tongue, and Thranduil swallowed past an unnamed emotion. 

Thranduil felt full and yet somehow empty at the same time, but he still reached his climax first, cumming over the sheets in thick white strips without ever being touched. Gimli shuddered through his orgasm soon after, releasing his seed deep inside the Elvenking. Thranduil was slightly disgusted by the sticky mess that was now filling his hole, but he remained silent. 

Gimli was breathing heavily as he pulled out and lay next to the Elvenking, and they both stared at the roof as an awkward silence descended upon them. Yet despite the slightly uncomfortable post-sex atmosphere, Thranduil felt accomplished; he had done something nice. He had helped his son’s best friend, despite the fact that he was a dwarf, just like Legolas would have wanted him to.

He felt rather smug about his altruism, so he didn’t understand why a rock seemed to settle in his stomach as Gimli dressed and mumbled a soft “thank you”. He also didn’t understand why a dull ache formed in his chest when the dwarf left without so much as a second glance. Most of all, Thranduil didn’t understand why he wanted Gimli to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> “There can be no deep disappointment where there is not deep love” is a quote by Martin Luther King Jr.
> 
> Comments are always lovely and appreciated <3


End file.
